The use of pool skimmers are known in the prior art. The general configuration disclosed in the prior art proves for a mesh netting attached to a rigid frame and having a rigid handle which a user grasps as the user maneuvers the prior art skimmer through the water. For the prior art skimmers that extend the complete width of a pool, or nearly the complete width, two users are required when using such prior art skimmers where two rigid handles are provided. Due to the material used, the user or users are generally insuring that the skimmer does not become submerged below the water line. Further more, because of the rigid parts used, which provide additional weight, and the manner in which the parts are connected together, the prior art skimmers are generally limited as to the weight of debris that may be removed from a body of water.
Owners, operators, and users of bodies of water where debris is known to collect on top or near the top of water would benefit from a skimmer that does not require the user to prevent the skimmer from submerging while further providing for flexibility to use either one or two users to operate the skimmer. Having a skimmer that may be extending by attaching a plurality of other skimmers while still not requiring additional users because of the additional size is also beneficial.